Fatal Concussions
by cassjaerinmiyasha
Summary: The serious Shinigami and the ditzy Human. A look into their weird interactions and encounters. ByakuyaxOrihime Drabbles.
1. Reality or Dreams?

_**A/N Hello! (: Firstly I'd like to say that this is my very first Bleach fanfiction, so I hope you go easy on me eheh.**_

_**Also, there's not much ByaHime love in this fandom! Boo! ): So I was inspired to do a ByakuyaxOrihime story, but never really had any solid ideas to it. That was when I decided to compile some short moments of the duo and put it into 1 story altogether. (what you may call a drabble?)**_

_**I'm not an excellent writer, and forgive me if these characters were OOC, because as long as I can imagine them doing or saying such things, I'd pen it down without a thought. So I hope you enjoy the first chapter of the many more to come drabbles that I hope to have in store!**_

_**Special Appearance: **__Kuchiki Rukia_

_**Not sure if I'm supposed to do this or it's just a cautious act but…..**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters; they belonged strictly to Tite Kubo. If I owned them, Byakuya would have had married me by now.

* * *

The man walked along the corridors of his manor. A hectic day of work was nothing to him but he could use the comfort of his own home, especially this late at night. He passed by each room with ease, and came upon a room that emitted some noises. Stopping, he realised the doors were open, and he turned to find a sleeping Rukia and Orihime, both sleep talking respectively in their own dreams.

"Nii-sama… Sakura… Chappy…" the raven haired girl mumbled in her sleep.

Byakuya couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when he heard her murmurs. He turned to see her sleeping companion, and found the girl sleeping just fine. Somehow he felt that their personalities had inter-changed with one another. He heard rumours of the orange haired girl weird antics, not that he cared of course. Words do get around in Seireitei, and whether one likes it or not, rumours do spread by ear time to time.

The girl's stay was mainly one to accommodate to Sou-Taicho orders. The humans had helped a lot with the recent emergencies, and the old man had invited them to stay for a little while. The guys, including that boy, Kurosaki Ichigo, had managed to bunk in with the 10th Division, displaying proofs and hints of kindness from Hitsugaya Taicho. As the human was a girl, Rukia had helped put in a good word to her brother, who agreed to let her stay, only if she wouldn't cause any troubles. Judging from her personality, the girl was far from trouble. The man was about to move away from the room, when he heard the human girl talking clearly, absorbed in her own dream.

"Kuchiki san..." the orange haired beauty murmured in her sleep.

Byakuya stopped in his tracks to listen to the girl. Her words had simply caught him by surprise. There is absolutely no chance at all that she could be dreaming about him. She did refer to his younger sister by that particular term, if he remembered correctly.

"White…"

_White? _Curiousity got the better of him, and he slowly stepped into the room, oblivious to his surroundings. Was the girl talking about his hair pieces? They were white in colour after all. And Rukia didn't possess anything white did she? His thoughts flickered to his sister's power, a snow type Zanpakuto. Snow was white right? The realisation set in, and he prepared himself to leave the room, before hearing the girl murmuring again.

"Flower…"

This time he was sure. He was positive that she may be talking about Senbonzakura. The man kneeled next to the girl, wondering what other words would have come out of her mouth. He was as certain as a cherry blossom, that Inoue Orihime was dreaming about him. Not that he cared, but he did want to know if her thoughts might involuntarily cause him trouble in the future.

"KUCHIKI SAN IS BEING EATEN BY A FLOWER BUNNY!"

Her sudden movement caught him by surprise, causing both their heads to collide with one another. Byakuya scrambled away from the girl, and Orihime opened her eyes groggily. The girl rubbed her eyes, still in a dazed state, while the man widened his eyes in horror, anxious that he had been caught peeping at the girl.

"Kuchiki Taicho?"

His heart sighed in all gladness, when the girl went back to sleep, obviously still in an unaware state. He took the chance to hurry back to his room, and thought of an excuse should the girl ever questioned his presence that night.

* * *

"Nii-sama. How was your work yesterday?" Rukia politely asked her brother during breakfast the next day.

"Should you really be asking me that, Rukia?" the man replied in his ever monotonous tone.

"G-Gomenasai!"

Rukia turned her attention to her friend, asking her of her stay at the Kuchiki's manor so far.

"Well, yesterday I dreamt that Kuchiki san was eaten by a bunny who wore flowers around its head! It was terrifying." Orihime babbled on before looking flustered towards the direction of the captain.

"Oh, and I, uh dreamt of Kuchiki-taicho, in our room last night, but it couldn't be him. I mean my mind must be crazy and it should obviously be a dream if he was blushing. I mean, Kuchiki-taicho is not a person who can blush right? Ano…?"

Byakuya stood up, nodding his head towards both girls as an acknowledgement that he is off for work. The girl did remember of the incident, but it was a miracle that she had passed it off as nothing but merely a dream. He relaxed his stiffened shoulders before taking his leave, leaving behind two confused girls, questioning his sudden avoidance towards both of them.

_Avoidance was the best solution, indeed._

* * *

_**End A/N How was it? I'm not that great at humour, aren't I? It's a sad fact that I have to deal with. Reviews are very much welcomed! It inspires me to write faster (and get that brain juice out for some humour). Not that I won't continue writing….**_

_**Have a lovely day, sweethearts! (:**_


	2. Ninja Style

_**A/N Hello! (: I'm here again! Although I do admit, trying to get that funny juice out of my brain can be quite difficult. But still thank you for the reviews and story favourites/alerts! *hugs***_

_**So I was re-watching some Fairy Tail episodes, and there was one where the main character, Natsu, became a ninja? That was totally epic, and that had inspired me to write this chapter.**_

_**Introducing the 2nd Chapter of Fatal Concussions!**_

_**Special Appearance: **Abarai Renji_

_**This is definitely a cautious act…**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters; they belonged strictly to Tite Kubo. If I did, there would be perfect endings for all couples.

* * *

_Tap Tap Tap_…Fingers were seen tapping on a table, impatiently.

Orihime was bored. Bored was an understatement even. Having being dragged to Rukia's work was a choice on her part. The small girl had promised to take her all over Seireitei, but was called to a meeting by the captain of the 13th squad, Ukitake Juushiro. The captain himself had promised the human girl that it would be a short one, but neither had come out of the room for about an hour now. Unable to contain her feelings any longer, the girl stood up and decided to roam the place on her own.

"Ehhh, why are all these people staring at me?" the girl murmured to herself. She was given a kimono to fit in, but the stares carried on. That's it! It was because she wasn't being secretive enough.

"Maybe I should walk around like a ninja!"

The girl put her hands up in a ninja-like fashion, peeping through cracks on the walls and quickly making her way from one wall to the other. The duration of the stares seemed to stop, that being people quickly avoiding her. _It did worked, _or so she thought.

Orihime then screamed and her head hit the nearest wall when she felt a tap on her shoulders. The girl straightened herself, before finally meeting face to face with a certain redhead shinigami.

"Inoue! What were you trying to do?" the man gave her a speculative glare.

"Oh, Kuchiki san had a meeting! And I was bored, so I decided to become a ninja and explore the place! I only did it so people won't become suspicious of me."

Renji had thought otherwise, but her explanations did make perfect sense, that is if you were putting yourself in the shoes of Inoue Orihime. He shook his head, wondering what he got himself into.

"Well, I bumped into Rukia just now who told me to look for you. She said she's sorry and that she will still need more time." The human girl sighed, her shoulders drooping lower.

"But, she also told me to look out for you, and do anything you would ask me to do." Renji tried to quickly correct himself. He didn't have the heart to let a pretty face like that get all smothered up in disappointment.

"Oh no! Please, I wouldn't want to be a burden to you, Abarai Kun."

"Don't worry about it. Now what do you want to do?" _Uhoh, I don't like that look in her eyes._

"I did hope to have a little walk around here." Renji heaved a sigh. Finally, something normal.. "Like a ninja so no one would catch us! Promise! Nin nin!"

The girl scrambled off before Renji could say a thing. _Nin Nin? As if acting like one wasn't enough… _The man smacked himself on the head, wondering what he got himself into. Towards his front, Orihime looked on at him, waiting for him to join her. And almost reluctantly, he threw his hands up ninja style and ran after the girl, ignoring the laughter he got from the other shinigamis.

* * *

"Oh Inoue. Gomen. But I need to head to the 6th squad barracks for a while. You can come along if you want to." The girl nodded her head and the duo finally reached the said place.

"Waa! Is this were you always do your work, Abarai Kun? It's neat."

Renji smiled at her compliment. It wasn't everyday that he got someone complimenting him on how tidy his office looked. The smile turned to a worried smile when the girl went back to her ninja self, and unlocked the forbidden door… The taicho's office.

"I-Inoue. You probably shouldn't g-go in there." The man croaked, but it was too late.

The door swung open, and the duo came face to face with the cold man, his eyes fleeting to a certain shinigami.

"T-Taicho! Please forgive me!" The man bowed to show his humble respects. "I was following orders from Rukia to accompany Inoue here, and I forgot to mention to her that your office is out of bounds!"

"G-Gomenasai…." Orihime looked on in fear, her head bowing down.

"All is well. Raise your heads, both of you." The duo complied, uneasiness still settling in their hearts.

"I am in a good mood today, so I shall let this incident pass. However, I'd like to take note that Inoue san shouldn't have trespass on a private property, no matter who it is."

Orihime bowed her head down again, before realising that she was shunpo-ed out of the office by Byakuya himself. Startled she looked up, wondering what will happen to her; a protective Renji immediately hovering behind her.

"Nin nin." Byakuya said softly, before retreating back to his office.

Renji was left behind, his mouth wide open, shock at his Captain's humour. The girl meanwhile let out a giggle, amazed that the cold man had a funny side.

"Renji. Please make sure the girl doesn't get into anymore trouble that she already is in." The man called out from inside.

Renji sighed, asking himself why the day has went on so weirdly. Looking at Orihime, he wondered if his Captain's rare humour had anything to do with this human girl. He did heard from Rukia that the man had a strange behaviour on ever since the girl came to Soul Society. The man awoke from his thoughts, an excited Orihime calling out to him.

"Abarai kun! I see Kuchiki san right there! Lets go, Nin Nin!"

* * *

_**End A/N *gets shoot * This didn't turned out how I wanted it to be. But, inserts Byakuya tone, ALL IS WELL.**_

_**Thee wasn't much Byakuya in this chapter, but I have to say, he did made quite an impact. **_

_**Anyhow, Anyway. Hoped you enjoyed this little weird chapter!**_

_**Have a great day, wonderful people! (:**_


	3. Vampires

_**A/N Hello! Firstly, please don't shoot me for the 1 month hiatus on this story. There hasn't been much inspiration lately :/ But it finally came back! *claps***_

_**So this chapter is inspired by a movie which I shall not mention yet xD Without further ado, Chapter 3 of Fatal Concussions!**_

_**Special Appearance: **__Kuchiki Rukia_

_**Cautious Act is cautious…**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

* * *

The orange haired girl woke up from her sleep, her legs reluctantly finding its' way to a nearby bathroom. The fact that Rukia had refused to wake to her nudges led the girl in a very strange part of the Kuchiki's manor. Yes, she was definitely in search for a bathroom, but instead she found herself in a secluded area. While turning left and right, her ears picked up the sounds of flowing water, and she decided to follow it.

She came upon a door, and slowly grabbed the handle and turned it. All she saw were mists from the steaming hot water, her body naturally moving forward wondering why the water was left flowing when there was no one in the bathroom. Orihime gave a startled jump when she felt a hand on her shoulders. Turning back, she saw a rare sight of a half-naked Byakuya.

"G-Gomenasai!" The girl bowed her famous 90 degree bow while trying to have a peek at him.

The soap foams that surrounded the man's body were mistaken as glitters in her eyes. To her, he was like a character that came out straight from a movie. It was as if he sparkled. It all clicked together, and the girl ran out of the bathroom before the man could chide her. This was something that she needed to tell Rukia, urgently.

"Kuchiki san!" Orihime stopped in her tracks, her feet finally at the destination.

"Kuchiki san! Hide your bunnies!"

An awkward silence appeared followed by laughter.

"Inoue. Are you all right?" The small girl snickered. It was so like Orihime to be talking about bunnies.

"Kuchiki san! Hurry! Or your bunnies might die!" the orange haired girl shrieked, flipping the place upside down in search of the white fluffy animals.

"Inoue ah. We don't have real life bunnies, remember?"

The ditzy girl stopped in her tracks, her eyes trying to recall something that she had forgotten. It then dawned upon her that what Rukia has mentioned were all true.

"Ahhh! How lucky!"

Confused at the girl's behavior, Rukia asked her what she meant when she said that they were lucky. Her eyes flickered in astonishment before giggling. Oh, it was like Orihime indeed.

"Inoue ah. Nii sama isn't a vampire, nor is he Edward Cullen." Rukia laughed before continuing. "Therefore, there is no way for you to be afraid of him."

Orihime gave her most stunned expression before giggling off into laughter herself. So he wasn't a vampire after all. The girl shook her head softly before walking away with Rukia. Unknown to them, a man was watching their every move, specifically that of Orihime's. The way her cheeks blushed a deep red and how her eyes wavered down to the floor. It was too mesmerising indeed.

And that might have just been the beginning of a twilight love story.

* * *

_**Lol please don't shoot me. I just had to do it xD Anyway, been really lacking in inspiration for this story lately.**_

_**So don't be shy should you have any suggestions or prompts! (:**_

_**Have a wonderful day lovelies!**_


End file.
